Machine frames with square tubing are commonplace in the art, such as for example a machine supported on four legs, each leg formed from square metal tubing such as 7 gauge 2" square tubing. It is also common to modify the leg lengths in the field to change the elevation of the machine, such as for example lengthening the legs by splicing extensions thereon. In such instances, the leg extensions would preferably include additional lengths of 7 gauge 2" square tubing, which can be welded or bolted end to end on the existing legs. Where bolting is the preferred method, the bolts are typically passed through side-to-side bores in the tubing, with some type of rigid link or other coupling extending across the joint and likewise being engaged by the bolts to secure the splice.
Such a typical prior art method may result in difficulty in aligning the two lengths of square tubing being joined. The splice may be weaker than the tubing itself, the splice may have poor appearance, and the splice may be unsatisfactory because of variations in tubing sizes and squareness.